


Ineffable

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [235]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Land of Nod. Gibbs makes his move sort of.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/23/1999 for the word [Ineffable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/23/ineffable).
> 
> ineffable  
> Incapable of being expressed in words; unspeakable; unutterable; indescribable.  
> Not to be uttered; taboo.
> 
> Continuation of [Levity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588), [Choler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605711), [Inure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8613946), [Bonhomie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8620333), and [Land of Nod](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8630641). It might be getting better. I can't tell anymore. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Ineffable

“Stop that.” Gibbs barked.

Tony jerked out of his fake sleep. “What?”

“Stop whatever thoughts you’re thinking. They’re not true.” Gibbs glared.

Tony crossed his arms over his chest defensively, but didn’t say anything further. He came here on Gibbs command and it was up to them to lead this conversation.

Jimmy sighed, dropping his head in despair at Gibbs conversation skills. “What Jethro is trying to say is that we both love you. We weren’t laughing at you in autopsy. We were laughing at each other.”

Tony started at Palmer calling Gibbs by his first name and there being no recriminations from Gibbs. "Did that mean they were in a relationship together?" While Tony pondered that in his head, the actual words Palmer had said sunk in.

Tony stared suspiciously at Palmer not at all sure he believed him. Gibbs was behaving normally, so it seemed unlikely that he’d suddenly remember he had feelings for Tony. As for Palmer, well Palmer had never had feelings for Tony. Tony was sure of that.

“You guys are breaking rule 12 together?” Tony blurted. Somehow that seemed completely incomprehensible to Tony that Gibbs would choose to break rule 12 for Jimmy when he hadn’t even been willing to break it for Tony. He’d bent it a little for Tony before Mexico had happened, but he’d never actually broken it.

“No, idiot.” Gibbs head slapped DiNozzo. “We’re both willing to break it for you.”

“We’ve talked about this and both Jethro and I would like the chance to court you. Of course, the choice is yours. You can date both of us, one of us, none of us. Whatever you want, but we really hope you’ll at least give both of us a chance.” Jimmy continued picking up where Gibbs left off.

“What?” Tony couldn’t understand what they were saying. It didn’t make any sense especially not after what had happened earlier today.

Gibbs cursed his ineffable feelings. He knew Tony needed to hear them, but he just couldn’t say them. Jimmy was trying to express what they both wanted, but Gibbs knew Tony needed to hear it from both of them.

Gibbs opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He tried a few more times before giving up and grunting while cursing himself under his breath for his inability to speak his feelings himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
